narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamara Senjū
Hamara Senjū is a named feared throughout the lands. He was a killer for bounty. Always alone. Till he met four boys who changed him. He raised them as if he was their sons. He protected his life for them dying at the end. Background Hamara was born a Jinchūriki. And because of that the hidden leaf despised him. They harassed, abused, even attempted murder towards him. And because of that he have grown cold and dark. He believed that this was all to the world while he was growing up. At age 16 he left the village them eagerly branding him a.... Personality At the beginning he was a cold hearted person. He didn’t care for people death. He torture people easily with out it being something heavy on him. He killed his best friend because he realized there was a huge bounty on his head with out a second thought. But as time progresses he became worse and worse. Eventually killing any life he sees. This was thought he became like this because he was hated when he was a child. He killed his whole village because he was abused by them just for being a Jinchūriki. The stress of this turned his hair white. So he is usually mistaken as a Ojīchan. Or Grandpa. He though pattern change after a mission. To capture an Ōtsutsuki member. As this was a SS rank mission and he thought it was a good way to test his skills he soon found a child of the name Yami Ōtsutsuki his plan was to capture this child and sell him. When he found him he was being basically abused by the full on grown adults. At first Hamara wanted to do nothing and find a good opportunity to take him but the more he watched the more he was entranced. Because he never saw the boy cry. Most of the time he was happy. So a week later he decided to steal the kid while drowning the whole village. He stole him and put him on top of a cliff.He looked down on them aimed a Water Release: Water Bullet Technique from both hand making it massive. While he was charging the technique the kid put his hand on top of his arm and slightly pushed it down. He was about to knock him out but what really changed him was his smile afterwards. He vowed never to harm again unless he had to. And quit his life of a bounty hunter. He housed the kid along with four other teaching them how to use their Ōtsutsuki power. Appearance Weakness Ability Chakra Reserves As a Senjū Hamara has a massive chakra reserves that rivals the Overlord of the Senjō clan. His Chakra Reserves is four time larger than Yama Ōtsutsuki. Though he has poor control of the massive chakra. It gradually becomes greater to a point he learned True Power Awakening. Senjutsu In Senjutsu Hamara mastered with difficulty. For the first few days practicing he could access the Imperfect form of Demon Sage. He went on with that not bothering to learn the perfect form till he met a Bounty he couldn’t beat. He ran towards the Volcano he learned the Senjutsu and made it away safely. A week later he mastered Senjutsu making him a Perfect Sage. With this he easily overwhelmed every bounty he met. Ninjutsu In Ninjutsu he wasn’t as strong as the rest of the Senjū clan. He could use Earth and Water Release but couldn’t use Wood release. He practice little in Jutsu as he had protection from water. He was more focused with Taijutsu. With his water protection and his Sage mode. He didn’t learn too much jutsu and was more focused on fighting with Taijutsu. Taijutsu In Taijutsu he was better than Yami Ōtsutsuki. He could easily overpower Yama Ōtsutsuki sword technique with nothing but his hands. Which was fast enough to surpass a Sharingan clarity of perception. He was called in some villages The One With A Thousand Fists referencing how he could punch so fast and hard it would seem like he punched a thousand time. Genjutsu While he knows how to teach Genjutsu he isn’t particularly powerful himself. He have tried Genjutsu only for it to get demolished quickly. He focuses more on Water Release Hamara Water Release is especially powerful because he seems to be able to communicate with it. As he have a strong relationship with water it naturally protect him. He been seen to control water using no jutsu to activate it. He also can user the vapor in the air to enacted it. He can make the water condense together so much that it can resemble ice. This defense was called better than Neji and Garaa defense combined. Earth Release Hamara usually only use his earth release for defense only. He can use powerful earth release like the Earth Release: Sandwich Technique because of practice. Power Release His Power Release he rarely use unless in a dire situation. He’s has been shown to use this ability to reflect chakra and fire it back in a dark beam plenty like the Truth Seeking Gyaku. Hamara learned Power Release by durning the time he was learning perfect sage mode.